Switched!
by ShatteredAngelWings
Summary: AU Chloe's a snarky werewolf with a rude attitude and sharp mind. Derek's the clumsy necromancer who gets tossed into the group home. What happens when Chloe starts to fall for him, despite Rae's obvious attempts to seduce him? And then there's Royce…god knows how this will end. c/d, l/t, r/r, s/n
1. Chapter 1

Switched!

One

The Necromancer Boy

"There's a new kid coming today," Liz announced loudly to Tori as she dropped onto the bed. "Derek Souza," she read from the stolen file, "age sixteen, height six-foot-five, and weight two hundred pounds." Her thin eyebrows arched. "Schizophrenic since, wow, five. Deceased mother, father is Zachary Cain. Adopted by Kit Bae. Adoptive brother Simon Bae and Victoria Enright."

"Zachary Cain?" I asked, lurching around the corner. Liz screamed in surprised; Tori jumped. "God damn it, Chloe. We get that you've got predator instinct but do you _really _have to scare us like that?" she said.

I ignored her.

"Zachary Cain is New York's most infamous serial killers," I told them in a dull tone. Blank stares. "He's killed over fifty people, men, women, children. He's on Death Row. They made that movie based on him with Brad Pitt and Jamie Lee Curtis. _Cultivator, _directed by Jonah Eriksson." Blank stares. Realizing my breath was wasted on them, I turned and walked away.

As I made my way down the stairs, I heard a voice call out, "Chloe!" I turned to find Simon standing in the doorway, grinning at me. His blonde hair looked orange in the light of the sunset. "Hi."

"Does he know what he is?" I asked, glancing up the boy's side of the stairs. "Yeah. We need to find our dad though." A frown grew across his sharp face.

"Simon?" asked a confused voice. The guy who came down the steps was three heads taller than me, around six-foot. He was broad, too, and muscular. His ink-black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his green eyes were confused. His face was plagued with acne and scars from popping zits.

His grey hoodie had my school logo on it and his jeans clung to his long legs. "Who's—" He tripped and nearly plowed into me; thank God for werewolf strength. Had I been a necromancer I would've been squished under him.

"Chloe, Derek," Simon said, gesturing from me to the clumsy oaf. "Derek—" I was already walking away, my stomach growling lowly but Simon yanked me back, "this is Chloe, my best friend. She's one of us."

Derek lowered his voice. "A Super?"

"We prefer Paranormal Americans," I deadpanned and Simon giggled into his hand. Derek's green, green eyes met mine as I crossed my arms over my chest and I felt his eyes sweep over me. "Now that you're done checking me for barcodes, can I go get Tori before—son of a bitch, speak of the Devil and she shall appear."

Rae had popped out of the rec room and was eyeballing Derek. "Hi, Simon," she said in a sickly voice that made me want to vomit and maybe claw my ears off. "_Hello,_" she purred to the other brother. At the top of the stairs on the girl's side, Tori gagged behind Rae's back.

"Oh, Rae! You've met Chloe's boyfriend!" she called down and the look I shot her could've fried the dead. Derek went adorably, I have to admit it, red and stuttered furiously. It was quite amusing to a boy of his stature and intimidating aura stutter like a six-grade girl.

"Slap him on the back, Simon," Tori sighed as she climbed down the steeps in her high, platform boots. Derek gave her a half-assed scowl. I was impressed a chump like him could _even _scowl.

"Why don't you lay off, Tori?" Rae hissed, flashing long, glued-on eyelashes coated in layers of mascara. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the drama that was about to unfold.

* * *

It was as I was peeling carrots, after admittedly nicking my fingers a few times, which Royce decided to sneak up on me. The minute he stepped out of his room, I could smell his god-awful cologne and hear his footsteps. I also heard the _swish _of the kitchen door opening and, knowing he was probably a few feet behind me; I whipped around, holding the knife as a weapon.

Royce swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed against the knife tip. "Hey—woah, what's going on?" Just what I need. Clumsy Giant. Royce smiled that dangerous smile that Rae had fallen for and said, "Just a little fun with my girlfriend."

Derek's eyes met mine. "B-boyfriend?"

"Nope." I swung the knife back towards the carrots I was peeling and it hit home in the board with a thunk. "He's just a prick." "I love you too, hunny," he cooed and went to kiss me. I held up the knife again. "If you want to keep your lady bits, go away now." He scuttled away like the rat he was.

"So…he's not your boyfriend?" Was it just me or did this geek sound a bit…hopeful? "No." _That's it, Chloe. Run off the only kid who might be interested in you, _Nadia, my Wolf, mused. I ignored her. There, honestly, wasn't that much to be interested in. My hair was flat and baby-fine, streaked with red; my eyes were watery; and my boobs were dormant.

Just like my period was nonexistent still.

_He smells _divine, sang Nadia as we inhaled his scent. **Touché, **I replied as I carried on with peeling carrots. "Do you need something?" I asked as he stared at me. "N-no," he answered quietly and the door swished behind him as he walked away.

"Way to go," Tori drawled as she hopped up on the counter, snatching up a freshly peeled carrot. She took a bite and the crunch told me it was firm, good, _fresh_. _Although _you _don't smell so _fresh! Nadia said. **I'll take a shower when I'm done with this, **I told her.

"You just drove off your only love interest in this paranormal romance novel," the witch on the counter said before hopping down. "I've been meaning to ask you," I said as I turned to her and set down the knife. "Where do get all these book references?"

But the door was swinging shut behind Tori as she clomped upstairs in her monster shoes and I made my way to my room with Rae to shower before dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Switched!

Two

Laundry Room Discussions

Water dripping from my wet hair, I made my way to my room. "Can you believe that bitch?" Rae asked in disgust as she admired her breasts in the mirror, pushing them up, looking this way and that, trying to figure out the best angle.

I made a grunting sound and hoped she'd drop the subject. "I mean, _first_ she steals _Royce _from me and now the new guy!" she griped as she wiggled her tight skirt and her brown ass flashed at me. Dear God, she was wearing a thong. She looked good, though, I guess.

"And the _nerve_! I mean, I like you but, no offense, I doubt any guy would go for you," she said as she pulled on a pair of very short shorts and a crop top that showed off her curvy belly and tramp stamp.

I tried not to take offense. I knew I wasn't much of a looker. I was about five-feet solid, flat as a board with even less curves and the only thing going for me was my werewolf genes. _Can I _please _bite her? _Begged Nadia, pawing at my mind. **No, **I told her firmly._Why? _She whined. **Because she'll burn down the entire damn house, that's why, **I snapped as I pulled off my towel and began to dry off._But she insulted us! _Nadia hissed.**It's not an insult if it's true, **I pointed out.

Nadia fell silent.

"Maybe if you wore stuff that _actually _fit you," Rae was saying as I squeezed the water out of my hair, standing there in my little girl panties and bra, freshly shaven. I shot her a glare. "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Don't need it," I growled back, lip curling. She shrugged, gave me the stink-eye look, and slinked away. When she slammed the door, I turned to the mirror and examined myself.

I was thin, like a little girl, even though I ate everything in sight. I was short, too, not even five foot, and about as busty as a six-year-old. My hair was long and pin-straight, falling mid-back, my eyes, I'd been told but couldn't really see it, resembled the clear blue sky, and my skin was paler than eggshells.

"Chloe—"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Derek, his mouth gaping open at the sight of me in my underthings, his face turning brighter than a tomato. I snorted. "Out." He slammed the door with a squeaked, stuttered, "I'msorry!" His footsteps pounded down the hall and I picked up my hair.

It gleamed strawberry blonde, just like my mother's. I shook off those thoughts and picked up a bulky sweater and baggy jeans. Time to hunt down Derek.

oOo

I found him in the laundry room, following his unmistakable scent. Nadia was growling, pacing—waiting for something, sensing something the human side of me couldn't. I didn't see him at first but, as I pushed open the door, I saw that familiar blonde hair and flannel shirt and my mood matched Nadia's. "Malloy," I growled.

He whipped around and his smile fell; Derek's frightened green eyes met mine. "Hey, there, Chlo," Malloy said with a laugh, thick, Southern twang dripping through his croaky voice. Anger spiked through me when I saw his hand on Derek's chest, pinning the boy to the wall.

Nadia snarled in the back of my mind, vicious, angry. "Let him go," I hissed and he laughed in my face, spittle flying. I curled my hands into fists to keep myself rooted there, on the ground and not sailing at him. "Looks like the bitch thinks she's found a mate!" he guffawed, shoving Derek hard.

I strode up to him and grabbed his wrist, yanking him. He stumbled, his grey eyes livid. "Don't you _fucking _touch—" He froze when he looked up into my eyes and saw all that was there, all the hate and anger and protectiveness. He shrank back as I shoved him towards the door. "Get _out_," I gritted out and he did as he was told, throwing insults about my appearance over his shoulder.

"T-thank you," Derek gasped out, rubbing his chest. His face was pinched, like he was in pain and, when he pulled back the collar of his shirt, I saw a red handprint on his chest. "Are you stupid?" I snapped when he looked down at me. Something in his eyes hardened. "N-no—" he began but I cut him off.

"_Obviously, _you are. You let Malloy get you in here _alone_, let him push you around. Someone won't always be around to save your sorry ass," I said. His jaw clenched and a muscle in his temple jumped as he looked away. "I d-di-didn't ask for y-your help," he bit out, the stuttering rubbing out all the effect of his reply. I snorted and the scowl on my face deepened as I glowered up at him.

"I-I didn't l-let him push me ar—" Again, I interrupted him. "No. You just let him put his hands on you, mark you up. You let him say whatever the hell comes out of his perverted mouth." Derek's nostrils flared as his eyes lit up but he didn't say anything.

"He w-was t-ta-talking about you," he said when I started to walk away. "Yeah, well, that's nothing new." "He w-was also t-talking about me. Y-you and m-me," Derek called. My curiosity spiked and, against my better judgment, I turned. "What did the little rat bastard say?" I demanded. He looked away, biting his lip in an adorable way.

"S-said s-something about n-nee-eeding to watch your back," he muttered, refusing to meet my eyes. I could smell the guilt radiating off him. His heart was racing fast and he was sweating furiously. "That's nothing new," I said again, my lip curling up in a snarl.

"O-oh." Derek's head bowed down and his hair shifted, covering his grass-green eyes. I knew he was hiding something but, hearing the clumping of Talbot's heavy crocks on the stairs, I hurried out and calmly slid passed her.

I could hear her asking Derek, in her sweet voice, "Do you know how to use the washer machine, sweetie?" "No," was his reply. Huh. A boy who doesn't know how to use a washer machine, isn't that such a shocker?

I swore I felt someone watching me but, when I turned, I saw nothing, no one. **Nadia?**_ I'm here. _**I think Malloy may have been right. **Nothing. And then, _Yeah. _


	3. Chapter 3

Switched!

Three

Strike One: Bruises

I steered clear Derek for about a week. His uncle, a Doctor Andrew Carson, his mother's brother, picked him up every Thursday.

Rae was bitchy as ever, slamming every shot at Tori when the witch (quite literally, mind you) wasn't around. It was grating on the last fibers of my nerves.

"And _then_," she was saying as she brushed out her long hair, perfume burning my sensitive nostrils. "Rae?" I growled, Nadia itching to Influence (that's where a werewolf's Wolf takes over the body) and maybe rip that mouth right off the copper-haired girl. "Yeah?" Rae said, looking up at me in the mirror.

I looked pissed off, to be quite frank.

"Shut the hell up."

Her mouth dropped and she sputtered, her eyes wide as I stalked out, slamming the door hard. I knew telling her that was going to come back and bite me in the ass but I couldn't care less; I was on edge already for not being able to Change and Derek was driving my senses crazy.

"S-so I-I wa-was wondering—" Derek's voice drifted out near the front door and his sweet, clean scent invaded my lungs; it mingled with the sour stench of blood and too much cologne.

His uncle was there, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes fluttered about, looking for trouble; Derek leaned against the doorframe, slumped slightly, staring down at Carson almost nervously. "—If you could bring me my pendant."

The human blinked when he saw me but didn't say anything; I could smell the distrust vibes waving off him from a mile. Derek looked up, too, and his eyes met mine; I stared back at him, wordless. "Is this a friend of yours, Derek?" Carson asked in a tight voice; he was perspiring with nervousness. I made him nervous, which wasn't that hard to do; even the dumbest humans knew I wasn't normal, that I was a predator, on some subconscious level and I made them itchy, wary…antsy.

"O-oh," my mate—Derek, I mean, squeaked and said, "This is Chloe."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe. I'm Derek's uncle, Andrew."

I ignored the weathered hand he stretched out in greeting and stared at Derek for a little longer before I turned and walked away; I could hear snippets of Carson warning his nephew to stay away from me.

Too bad we'd end up doing the exact opposite.

oOo

Dinner consisted of healthy, rice-and-chicken-and-cheese casserole and whole-wheat rolls, served with skim milk. For dessert, we'd been promised sherbet. Oh joy.

Rae made a jibe at how much I was eating (enough to rival a grown man's appetite) but I shot her a glower and she turned her hostility on, unsurprisingly, Tori. The bickering was getting on my nerves, to be blunt. My headache was severe and I couldn't concentrate; I felt sick.

"Will you two shut the hell up for once?" I barked out as Rae went to make a jibe about Tori's breast size. She turned to me, eyes blazing. "Oh, _I'm sorry. _Was I interrupting itty bitty little Chloe's meal?" She mockingly batted her eyelashes. "Rae—" Simon began but she wheeled on him. "Stay out of this, fag!" she snarled and the room went deathly silent; Simon's face went ashy.

"You're gay?" Tori asked softly, glancing at Liz. "N-No. I-I—" Simon sputtered but I could tell how badly being outed so cruelly had scared him. "It's okay," his sister said soothingly, reaching to grasp Liz's hand. Derek gasped loudly and then went bright red. "S-sorry," he apologized. "Y-you guys are just, um, really pretty together," he mumbled.

I scooped another forkful into my mouth. "It's okay," I told Simon, rubbing my fingers through his spiky hair. He stared down at his lap, a weak smile on his face. "Nate was gonna ask you out," Derek blurted. Simon laughed but it was frail, weak; his eyes were red with the promise of tears. For as long as I knew him, he was always happy, always smiling and Rae just had to ruin it.

She smiled like she won something and I opened my mouth, to tell her off but Derek, surprisingly, beat me to it. "Y-you're a r-real bitch, y-you know that?" he stammered but the anger was there, sharp and vibrant. "Y-you think y-you're _so _great, so better than the rest of us b-but news flash: you're just as fucked up as us! Y-you s-sit there and b-berate everyone else l-like you have a-any right to when y-your i-in here too," he said.

"And what about Chloe?" Rae bit out and turned to me as I scooped up a huge chunk out of the casserole. "What about me?" I asked dryly, spearing a chunk of chicken on my fork. "She broke someone's back!" she spat and a chill swept through me.

"I-I k-know," Derek whispered. "She's nothing but a monster!" "I know," I sneered as I turned towards Rae. "But so is everyone here. Everyone here is a menace, especially you, Rae. You get so angry and you don't _who _you hurt to get your way. You're no better than Lyle."

"At least I didn't nearly kill someone twice!"

Her words slammed right through that tender spot in my chest and I struggled to breath. Nadia whined. _I'm sorry. _**Not your fault. **I continued eating. "A bunch of fucking faggots," she spat and stomped away; Simon let out a soft noise. Tori and Liz swept him into a hug.

Derek glanced down at me as I ate, like the world wasn't crashing around me and I wasn't on the verge of exploding myself.

The casserole was delicious, though.

oOo

I knew something was up when Derek cornered me in the laundry room as I started the wash. "C-Chloe?" he asked softly. I turned as he stepped in, brushing me. "Yeah. What?" I grunted, measuring out the detergent into the cup and pouring it in.

"A-are you o-okay?" He slipped closer, right against my back now. "Yeah. Fine." I slammed the lid shut and started the wash.

"Don't." I crossed my arms.

He looked at me with those green eyes of his, wide and innocent. "D-Do-on't w-what?" he breathed. "Don't think you need to throw me the sympathy card," I bit out and my anger made his eyes harden. "I-it's c-ca-alled being considerate!" he snapped.

"Why'd you come here? See if you could get all the gory details?" I hissed. "_Chloe, I'm sorry but…he may never walk again." _Derek stood to his full height, towering above me but I wasn't backing down; he was _just _a damn necromancer who stuttered and tripped over every fucking thing and I was a big, scary, menacing werewolf who could kick his ass any time.

"N-no." His jaw clenched. "I-I was t-trying to b-be—" "Nice, right? Thought if you cuddled up to me, I'd spill all the damn details?" I barked and he flinched away, like I was a monster, like I was going to hit him, like…I was a menace. My resolve hardened. "Why don't you go prance along with your little undead critters and cry about it to mommy?" I sneered. Something in his eyes changed.

He got mad. And fast.

"Don't you _dare _talk about her!" he snarled and shoved me, hard. My brain was fuzzy with the frustration being unable to Shift and anger at everyone, at him for making me feel this way, at Rae for being a bitch, at Simon, Tori and Liz for not telling me, at dad for forgetting about me, at everyone but, mainly, myself. I knew what I was capable of but, when I saw those guys barreling down on that girl, I lost it.

I flipped shit on them and broke one of them. Because of me, he'd never walk. He was paralyzed, waist down. Because of me, his life was ruined.

Something in my eyes must've scared Derek because he tried to scramble back. "Y-You really a-a-are a-a—" I lunged at him, fast, strong and he shrieked, scrambling back. "I'm a menace," I sneered. "I'm a monster. An animal to be put down, right? You want to here all the fucking details, don't you?" I kept my voice low and calm; screaming at the dumbass wouldn't help.

"I was walking home one night. Passed a parking lot. Caught sight of these thugs hassling this girl. When she tried to get away, two of them pulled out knives; the third had a gun. Wanna know what I did?" I hissed in his face, spittle landing on his cheek.

"I flipped out on them. I saved the girl's life, yeah, but I ruined another one because I'm. A. Menace." He shoved me again, hard, and I let him. I landed in on the floor and he stood, cradling his arm. He was breathing hard.

"Derek—" I began but he cut me off. I stood, unsure of what to do. But the fear in his eyes, the absolute terror, dragged at my heart. I turned my head away as he scrabbled away, out of the laundry room. I kicked the door shut and the walls shuddered viciously.

Sitting against the door, I contemplated how badly I'd fucked up.

On a scale of one to twenty, it was a ninety-nine.


	4. Chapter 4

Switched!

Four

Warnings and Hair Dye

Talbot pulled me aside, early in the morning, when I was the only one awake. She stared down into my eyes and said, "You will not interact with Derek, understand?" She sounded harsh and firm; I nodded in reply.

"Yeah. Sure." I stuffed my hands in my pockets as she rattled on and on about "how inappropriate" I was and how I "should be ashamed" of my behavior. It was as she finished up that the door opened and the object of my belittlement came in.

"Derek, why don't you go wait in the kitchen?" Talbot suggested kindly and he nodded mutely; the door slammed behind him. She gave me a firm no nonsense glower before she walked out. _That was total unjust! _Nadia whined. I shook my head. **Carson hates us. **_Why? What did we ever do? _**It could be the fact that I nearly broke his nephew's arm. **

"What happened?"

I looked up to find Rae there, a smirk on her face as she lounged against the doorway. "Nothing." Her smug expression wavered and I caught a glimpse of her; she was scared of me.

When I moved to get out the door, she blocked me, glowering down at me. "Listen, pup," she spat. "Get out of my way," I growled, my wolf slipping out and playing with my voice. She froze and I shouldered passed her, heading to class.

oOo

It was like I was an inmate in a prison facility. All the nurses kept an eye on me and reported back to Dr. Gil at every break. It was seriously getting on my frayed nerves; every since the Laundry Room Incident, I was hyper aware of Derek in my classes.

His voice whispered softly, quietly, to Simon. I caught Simon giving me looks, curious.

"What happened last night?" he demanded when he cornered me while I was taking out the trash. I dropped the wheel barrel and crossed my arms. "Nothing," I said dismissively and his face grew dark, stormy. "Derek came up last night and, shit, he looked ready to piss himself," Simon said.

"Why don't you go ask him?" I snapped, patience wearing thin. "I saw Talbot take you aside this morning," he told me, like it was supposed to magically make me spill, "and Dr. Gil has warned both Derek and me to stay away from you."

I glanced around. "Then you'd better scatter, Simon." I glowered. "Wouldn't want to me caught _with _me," I sneered before I grabbed the wheel barrel handles again and dug into the concrete with my heels. The thing weighed a ton. "Chloe!" he yelled after me.

His voice fell on deaf ears that didn't care.

oOo

Tori kept pestering me, twittering low with Liz and then stopping the minute I walked into the room. Right now, I was surfing the TV channels, trying to find something interesting when I noticed Derek. He walked into the room and sat down on the old computer; I wondered if he knew about my warning.

I watched him as he rolled up his t-shirt sleeves to his elbows and brushed away his oily hair. His fingers flew over the keyboard, blurs from the speed, and the only sound was the kicking of the keys. I walked up behind him and peered.

_AR Gurney Janitor Death. _

"Why are you looking that up?"

He jumped in his seat, his knees bumping the desk loudly. He looked down at me and fear flashed across his green eyes. I stepped back. "S-S-School p-project," he lied and I could smell the fear, hear his heart beat faster. "On what?" I pressed, "'People who died at my school'?"

He went red and fidgeted. I sighed in his ear and headed to the loveseat; the TV was playing shitty reruns of _Pretty Little Liars. _"This show is stupid," I growled under my breath. "I _love _this show!" Rae gushed from her spot on the couch; just to piss her off, I flipped the channel to _Destination America_, which was playing a new episode of _Arial America. _

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"And you were the only one watching it," I pointed out. Her face was growing redder and redder; suddenly, it stopped and she smiled a bitchy smile and turned. Her short skirt flashed the underside of her butt as she scampered away.

"What was _that _about?" Tori demanded. I managed to pry my eyes from the screenshot of some trees to look at her. She looked angry, hands on her hips, a very angry, angry beauty queen. "What?" I asked.

"Rae."

"Don't know. Probably just being Rae," I muttered. "Still looking up the guy you saw?" Derek's head whipped towards me so fast, I thought he'd give himself whiplash. His eyes were on mine as I casually turned off the TV.

I could hear his short-breathed pants and smell the fear. "I need to go shower." My feet felt heavy as I dragged myself up and, as I was walking out, I heard him say, "I never said anything about a guy."

oOo

Dressed in a pair of clean panties and a new bra from Aunt Lauren, I toweled off my hair and eyeballed the red dye Tori snuck in. _It won't matter, _I thought darkly and pulled out the bottle. I squinted. It looked dark, like black but the box said Cherry Red.

It took a few minutes to dye the strips of hair I wanted streaked. While I waited, I pulled on an old, worn sweater that smelled like home and a pair of jeans. "Hurry up!" yelled Rae outside, banging on the door.

I didn't say anything as I squeezed my hair and stared at the red on the towel. Oh well.

"Come on!" she whined and the banging grew louder and louder, until I thought she'd break down the door. Growling, I ripped open the door and shouldered passed her. "Nice hair, Candy Cane!" she laughed viciously before she slammed the door behind her.

I did the only thing I could think of then.

I flipped her off.


	5. Chapter 5

Switched!

Five

Debt

Aunt Lauren dropped by later that week and commented on my hair, saying it looked nice. Which was, in itself, the first sign that something was wrong. If I didn't brush my hair, she'd notice.

"How are the kids?" she asked, cutting into her eggs benedict. I shrugged and took a bite of my eggs, feeling the hot sauce I'd drowned them in burn my tongue pleasantly. "Fine."

"I understand you had an…altercation with one of the boys." She looked at me then, her blue eyes staring into me. I ignored her and reached for more hot sauce.

"Chloe." Her tone was stiff. I looked over at her and her frown deepened. "You _assaulted _Derek. _What _is going on with you?"

I clenched my jaw and pushed myself out of my seat; the chair squawked like a dying animal. Heads turned. "I'm done." What little I'd eaten was a hard ball of lead in my stomach that made me queasy.

Aunt Lauren sighed heavily and went to the cash register to pay; I glanced over at the full tables and watched the couples—humans—laugh and kiss. I'd never be normal, never go on a date.

I swallowed passed the bitter disappointment filling my throat and turned away. Being supernatural _was _my normal; I'd never _been _normal.

And I wouldn't have any other way.

oOo

Aunt Lauren pestered me but my mouth was sealed shut; she finally gave up as Lyle House came into view. When we got out, she pressed something into my hand. A wad of cash. "I don't—" I began but stopped when I saw the look on her face, the sadness and fear.

"Please," she whispered. She knew what I was and constantly worried over me hurting myself. I nodded mutely as she pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"Love you too." I think I managed a smile because she was glowing as she drove out of sight. I turned to the house and made my way up the stairs.

oOo

Royce cornered me as I came out of the bathroom downstairs, wiping my hands on my shirt. The wad was tucked upstairs, underneath my bras.

"Hey," he said with a crooked smile that made most girls melt. I glowered as I tried to shoulder passed him. He grabbed my arm and his smile vanished, replaced with a look of hate. "Don't walk away from me."

I ripped my arm out of his grasp and hissed as his nails scraped across my skin. "Chloe?" It was Tori, leaning around the banister. I hurried over, aware of Royce's giving me the stink eye behind my back.

"Oh, Chloe?" His voice was mockingly nice. "Watch out." He brushed passed me, making sure to knock into my back and my grip on the banister snapped the ball off the pole. "The house is really old," Tori explained to Miss Talbot, who was staring at the banister chunk in my hand. "I was leaning on it and it snapped off."

She shook her head and took it, eyeballing me. "The house has been here for seventy-five years," she said. "The wood was really weak," Tori added. "The boys complained about the banister being wobbly on their side of the stairs," the nurse murmured.

I escaped to the laundry room.

oOo

Derek was down there with Simon, whaling on the door.

oOo

I was pawing through the fruit basket when I heard Derek's soft footsteps behind me. _Sneaking up on a werewolf is really, really stupid, _I thought as I grabbed a green apple and bit into it. Juice dribbled down my chin as I turned to him, wiping my mouth.

Aware of how unattractive it was, I spoke with my mouth full. "Next time you try to open a door, don't whale on it hard enough to bring down the house. The keys are over there." I waved in the direction as his wide eyes met mine.

"How—"

"Derek, bro, oh, hey, Chloe." Simon looked nervous. I watched him for a moment, listening to his rapid heartbeat and smelling the fear on him. What was he afraid of? **Us, **Nadia offered. _Long time, no see. _**Been busy. **_With what? You're a part of my brain. _**Things. **Giving up on her, I grabbed yet another apple, rearranged the fruit to hide my theft and walked out.

"We need to talk to her." Derek.

"I know, but—" Simon.

"Chloe?" Liz leaned over the banister with a smile. "You wanna play Uno with me and Tori?"

"I'm gonna go shower."

She pouted and, well, you can't say no to a Delaney pout. I recanted and said I'd come into their room to play after my shower.

oOo

After my shower, the heat didn't leave. It stayed and I felt hotter and hotter, like my body was on fire. Every now and then, I'd catch my skin contracting on its own, muscles moving.

I wore my lightest tank top and shorts; I felt like I was on fire still. Tori kept asking if I was alright and it was getting on my nerves. I walked away before I could say anything rude and bumped into the one person I really didn't feel like seeing. Royce.

He smirked as his eyes ran up and down my figure. "You look good, you know, for a murderous mutt," he laughed. I breathed in and out; Nadia clawed at the back of my humanity. **Get out of here! Now! **_Let me rest. _**No! **_What's happening? _

Silence.

**Change. **

I backed up, only to find my back come in contact with the wall. "Oh, hi." Relief flooded me as I swayed, clutching at the arm behind me. It was Derek, I realized as he asked me, quietly, in my ear, if I was okay. He must've noticed how clammy I was because he took me by the arm and led me away, one hand planted on the small of my back.

"Chloe?" It was Royce. "Not listening," I grunted at him. It felt good knowing I could still piss him off. His smile turned tight at the corners.

"Watch out, necro." And then he was walking away, calm. Whistling too. I really wanted to see what he meant for Derek to watch out but I was drowsy and leant on Derek. My muscles spasmed.

"I'll be fine in the morning," I muttered as he opened the door to my room and helped me into bed. "Don't…don't tell anyone, okay? That I'm sick," I whispered, grabbing the hem of his sweatshirt.

His determined eyes met mine as he brushed away damp curls. "I won't." He stood then and walked out and I fell asleep, thinking, _shit, I'm in his debt, _as Nadia yawned and said, **false start** as she fell asleep too.

I drifted under as the door creaked open and Rae slipped in to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Switched!

Six

Suspicion

In the morning, I felt slightly better. At least I knew I wasn't going to hurl on anyone any time soon. Classes dragged by as I quietly took Tylenol and drank water, half-heartedly attempting a few problems in each subject before giving up and laying down to take a nap. Of course, Miss Wang didn't notice me sleeping, seeing as she was too busy arguing with Liz and I kept to my little corner niche in the classroom.

The dream was always the same. It was the last time I saw my mother alive, the two of us sitting in her garden of tulips, planting side by side, the hot sun warming our backs. Dew drops from the early morning's rain clung to the petals and leaves and the cool, healthy grass under our knees. She laughed at a joke I said. Dad brought out lemonade.

"Chloe."

I jerked awake, seeing Simon staring down at me with worry in his eyes. I swallowed hard and took a sip of my now warm water. "You ok—" "Fine," I muttered as I collected my papers and headed out the door. Every sound I hear, from the laughter to a chair squeaking, a door shutting, sent my head pounding, a headache brewing. _What's happening? _

**Change. **

_Can I somehow stop it? In case you haven't noticed, I'm exactly in the right place for a teenage werewolf to experience her first Change. _

**I can't control it. It happens when it happens. **

_That's lovely. _

Nadia paced at the back of my brain, whining incessantly, grating on my sensitized nerves. As I massaged my temple, I crashed into someone and stumbled. An arm wound tight around my waist. I glanced up and found worried green eyes. I untangled myself and headed for the girl's side of the stairs; Derek trailed behind me.

Sighing heavily, I faced him and snapped, "What?" "I suppose you aren't feeling well still," he muttered more to himself than to me. A sharp pain exploded in the back of my head and I staggered, gripping the banister tight. My nails sank into the weak wood. "Chloe!" He was at my side in an instant, hovering, worry written all over him.

"'M fine," I said softly, blinking hard as I began to sweat, rivulets pouring down my face. They stung my eyes. "Should I get Simon?" he whispered. I straightened up. "No. If I'm not bleeding, I'm fine."

"Are you sick? Maybe a bug?"

I shook my head. "I…I don't get sick. A perk, I guess, of my condition."

"Condition?" he echoed. My eyes narrowed at him in a glare as a door upstairs slammed. Someone pounded down the steps. "Don't let Royce or Liam catch you two together," said a soft voice. I glanced back and tensed; it was Ramon, slick from a shower, damp hair combed back into a bun.

"I really don't care what you two are bickering about. I'm just saying don't let him catch you." Ramon was a mystery to me. He was a werewolf, like Liam, but he never made any threatening advances towards me; he hung around Royce and Liam but never really did anything. He hardly spoke, so hearing his soft voice was a surprise.

"Thanks for the heads up," Derek said. Ramon's dark, dark eyes swung towards the necromancer, lingering, and then he nodded. "I'll keep you guys posted," he said and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"He seems nice."

I eyeballed his retreating form, watching him pause to speak with Liz, pat her on the head, walk away. "Yeah," I admitted slowly, "but I can't…we can't trust anyone."

oOo

The burning receded when I took out the trash out behind the shed at dusk, the air cooling my fever, washing away the heat. I saw Derek crouched at the fence, talking to a little girl in a frilly dress. "That's a very pretty dress. When I was little, my mom—" he began but was interrupted when a woman yelled, "Amanda!"

I watched the girl jump and fall, burst into tears. The mom shot Derek a look as she scooped up her kid. "I told you to _never _talk to the kids behind the fence. Now I'm going to have to reschedule the photo shoot!" Her heels clicked away and still, he remained crouched.

Derek sat there for the longest time, watching the house, hugging his knees to his chest. The way he sat reminded me of a little boy. He had this far away look on his face, his eyes distant; he was gone, in another life time, another world.

Where was his mom? In all the years I'd known Simon, he'd never spoken of Derek's mom, or father, although I had a hulking suspicion he was the infamous Zachary Cain, a deranged necromancer who massacred tons of thousands of Supernaturals during his experiments to make them the ultimate race, after his own image of course. Zachary and Derek were carbon copies of each other.

Unfortunately, Derek had told us that he didn't know his mom and he'd been in "foster care" until he was five. He "had no recollection" of before he lived with Kit, but I always sensed he was hiding something. I'd see it in his eyes when the sun went down; he was terrified when the shadows crept in.

"De—"

Something hard hit me in the back of my head and I lurched forward. I spun around and saw the four by four hit the ground. No one was there. I froze as I heard it: low-pitched laughter. My eyes drifted up. A hand pressed against the glass of the window.

Royce.

What was the little fuck laughing about? Did he see who hit me, thought it was hilarious? I saw him close his fist slowly and then flash his fingers out. The four by four rose slowly, inching off the ground. A smile spread across his lips as the wood plank swung, hitting me in the back of my knees. I went down hard, the breathe knocking my out of my lungs.

"Chloe!"

It was Derek, hurrying towards me. The plank hovered, as if being held by someone and then dove for him, aiming for his stomach. He grunted and grabbed it with both hands, planting his feet firmly into the dusty ground. The wood hit with a crack like thunder and he collapsed to his knees, wheezing wetly.

A feeling like ice slid up my spine when the plank crashed to the ground, clattering loudly. Derek was trying to breath when I walked up to him.

"What…" he gasped up, "what was that?"

I hated the sour taste as I admitted, "I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Switched!

Seven

Strike Two: One Step Back

It was only a matter of time before I was pulled in for questioning. "How did my nephew get that bruise?" Carson demanded loudly, looking at me with distaste, his mouth pulled tight into a pucker. I crossed my arms and sneered. "I don't know," I said, shrugging.

"He's got a giant bruise on his stomach," Carson yelled, spittle flying. His look intensified ten fold and I could feel Nadia reacting accordingly, prickling and bristling, pacing back and forth, anger radiating off her. It was making me twitchy and uncomfortable. "It wasn't _me_," I snapped, scowling back at him.

"It _had _to be you. You're a _menace. _You've had violent misunderstandings where you've hurt people severely. You're just a dog that needs to be put down before she bites the hand that feeds her," he snarled. His hands rose and fell and a heavy force threw me to the ground, hard and my head cracked against the ground. I could see him standing there, hands raised, ready to attack again and his scent was hard and cold and metallic.

_Sorcerer. _

I clenched my teeth and braced my arms, pushing up hard. My back ached as the crushing force hit me again, slamming me back down into the ground. "Uncle Andrew?" It was Simon, walking in now and Carson dropped his hands; I scrabbled to my feet quickly and tried to look normal as possible. Rarely did I lose my composure and it was unnerving as my back throbbed with imaginary hands.

I booked it out of there as fast I could without actually looking like I was running away.

oOo

"What was that all about?" Derek asked as I bumped into him in the hallway on the way to class. I tried to ignore the possible bruises on my back. "Nothing," I lied as I shrugged, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring down at me, not buying my bullshitted story at _all_.

"I heard him yelling," the necromancer said slowly, avoiding my eyes, "and I saw you on the ground when Simon opened the door." I stopped walking and he stopped too, blinking this big, green eyes at me. "In other words, you were eavesdropping," I muttered quietly, ignoring the way his eyes went wide. Color washed out of his face. "I-I—" he stuttered as I wheeled around, in his face now.

I must've shifted or something because he stepped back, eyes locked on mine. "Y-Your e-eyes ch-cha-anged," he blurted. I ignored his ridiculous accusation and said, softly, "Don't think you can just eavesdrop on _anyone. _You might overhear something that drives you mad."

_I'm sorry, Mr. Saunders, but the boy will never walk again. We have to put her in a group home; she's a menace. _

"You know how Rae said I was in here because I nearly killed two people?" I leaned back against the wall, arms crossed as his eyes darted down the hall and then slid back home.

"She was lying." He shook his head and his long hair fell out of his eyes as his jaw clenched and his bottom lip jutted out. "She wasn't lying, Derek," I spat and the spittle from my lips landed on the wide chasm stretching out between us. It was slowly widening, growing larger and larger as he stared at me like I was a monster under his bed.

"I broke his back. I saw the knife and I freaked and—" I broke off, took a deep breath. Nadia whimpered softly.

_Don't be sorry, _I told her, reaching deep down to comfort her.

**It was my fault; I overacted. **

_He's our _dad, I countered, _what were we supposed to do? Let him get stabbed? _

**Regardless, I should've—**

_You did everything you should have. He is a part of our pack and we protect our own. _

"Uh, Chloe?" Derek asked shakily, reaching up to touch underneath my eye, yanking me back to reality. I backed up with a scowl, swatting his hand away. "What?" I snapped.

"Your eyes turned…red…" he whispered.

"Red?," I said. "I've never met a werewolf," he mused. I scowled. "Werewolves _aren't _real," I countered sharply, stepping closer. "But necromancers and witches _are_?" he argued.

I looked away. "There's something wrong with me, something that _isn't _part—" I stopped. Sucked in a deep breath. Tried to calm down. _Nadia, what's happening? _

**I don't know. **

_How can you not know? I mean, you're my Wolf; it's in your instincts to know what's happening to me. I've never met another werewolf. _

**This isn't natural, what's happening to us. It isn't part of the Change. This is unnatural, too strong. **Nadia shook her head and retreated to the back of my brain to think.

"Chloe, what are you?"

I looked at him, looked up at his bright green eyes and flushed cheeks, his face scattered with acne, a solid two feet taller than me, his head bent down to stare at me. It was hard to believe _I _was the werewolf; with his muscular build and intimidating stature, surely, he would be the werewolf. Everything _about _him screamed: "Hey, I'm a werewolf!"

"What _am _I?" I repeated slowly and something in his face shifted, panicking, thinking he'd made a mistake. "I'm not normal, not natural, even for my race. I'm stronger, faster than anyone else I've ever met. Even the people who are the same as me told me I was unnatural." I paused, swallowing. "I'm a girl, a daughter, a niece, that crazy, scary girl who will break your back the minute you look at her." I rubbed my arms.

"I'm evil. I'm the Antichrist."

He chuckled but stopped when I glared at him.

"I'm a menace, a mangy animal that needs to be put out of misery," I continued, stepping closer. He barely breathed when I stood on my tiptoes and got in his face, looking into his eerily green eyes. For a second, I thought he would kiss me but he didn't move.

"So you need to stay away," I whispered, stepping away. "Because, just like your uncle said, I'm nothing but an animal to be put out of her misery."

I turned and walked away and I could hear him choking on words that would never see the light of day behind me.

**One step back? **Nadia whined.

_One step back, _I sighed as I closed the door to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

This is shit. Everything is shit.

Switched!

Eight

Strike Three: Fight

Derek didn't bug me after the fight. Everything got quiet as September changed into October, the leaves changing, nights shorter and air cooler. Liz was all hyped about Halloween; Tori even seemed in better spirits.

"And you can go as the big bad wolf," she had said to me, to which I glowered and flipped her off. She nearly broke her nose when she fell off her chair and hit my dresser.

"Is Derek around?" Ramon asked softly, crossing his arms. Over the week, we'd grown closer, despite my pledge to stay away. Turns out he was not friends with Liam and Royce; he just hung around Liam because he was the only werewolf he could relate to and he'd thought I hated him.

"Does it look like my Derek GPS is on?" I replied, setting down my pencil. I'd just finish the crap ton of homework Miss Wang had assigned us and, since I wasn't getting enough sleep due to my muscle spasms and over active imagination playing tricks on me, I was a bit irritable.

Ramon's slightly slanted eyes narrowed. "I need to speak with him. It's about his little escape plan. Royce and Rachelle know." A feeling of cold dread filled me. "What the hell are you going on about?" I demanded, forcing my voice to be gruff. He looked at me curiously. "Derek, Tori, Liz and Simon are planning to escape tonight. Royce and Rachelle know; they plan to tell everyone."

His dark eyes met mine.

"Or kill them in attempting to stop them from leaving," he added gravely.

oOo

I found him in a book-filled classroom we used as a shitty library.

"Derek," I called.

He glanced up at me blearily, wiping drool from his face as he lifted his head out of his textbook. Ignoring how being so close to him made me shaky, I ducked into the room and closed the door behind me. Beams of sunlight streamed in.

"We need to talk," I said. Fear filed his eyes as he shifted away from me slightly, holding his arm loosely. My chest ached as I pulled back, a scowl rising. "Royce knows." Derek scrubbed the dried drool off his cheek. "What're you ta-talking about?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid," I snarled, anger flaring sharp. The crease between his brows deepened as he turned in his chair and looked at me. "You can't be n-near me," he said suddenly, looking frightened. I clenched my jaw. "You think I don't _know _that? Royce knows about you and your brother's plan," I hissed.

"What plan?" he asked.

"The plan to escape, you _idiot!_" I growled. Derek looked away, as though to compose himself, but quickly got to his feet and stalked towards me. Had I been any other girl, I would've backed down immediately but, me being myself, I ignored the warning bells and held my ground.

"I'm _not _an idiot," he told me in a dark, quiet voice. "I'm not stupid. I'm _not _a clumsy idiot. You think you're _so _much better than me, don't you? You're a big, scary werewolf and I'm a bumbling idiot necromancer, right?" he whispered. My skin crawled with goosebumps as he faltered in step and stayed where he was, a few feet from me.

"Actually, I don't—" I started hesitantly but he interrupted me.

"Do you _ever _shut up? All it is 'me, me, me'. All you _do _is talk, a bitch who couldn't shut her damn mouth for more than twenty minutes." A growl rose. "What? Are you angry? That wouldn't be a first." He yanked up his sweatshirt sleeve and my skin turned cold as I stared at the mark I'd left. Tiny fingerprints, dark as ink on his milky skin.

A sick feeling of bile churned in my stomach.

"Derek," I said, "I had no idea—"

"No!" he burst out and slapped his open hands onto the table. "You _don't!_ You think you're the only one who's had a hard life, what with no mom at all," he hissed. I pressed my tongue against my teeth until I thought I'd pushed my teeth out of my gums. My canines were sharp and pressed against my tongue painfully.

_Chloe, _whispered Nadia gently, _just leave. Being verbally abused isn't worth warning them._

**They'll kill him if I don't. **

_Would that really be a bad thing? _

**Yeah, it would. **

Nadia was quiet for a very long time and I listened to Derek rave at me, his voice growing hoarser and hoarser with each word. "I heard about your mom," he said suddenly. I froze, not daring to move a muscle. Every inch of my blood had been replaced by ice, moving sluggishly through my veins. "Everyone said it was a wild dog attack," he continued, dragging his finger through a thin layer of dust on the table. Dust swirled around him.

"It wasn't, was it?" he said.

"W-wha—"

"You killed your own mother, Chloe."

Horror washed over me as my legs buckled and I crashed to floor.

_Damn him, _I thought as I remembered bits and pieces, the taste of blood in my mouth, the feeling of sinking my partial claws into something warm and soft, the screaming of my name. Lifeless, baby blues staring up at me, face flecked with gore and blood. Mouth open in shock and horror, teeth stained red. Red-blonde hair a tangled mess with the growing puddle of blood under her.

"Chloe?" His worried face—that bastard, he didn't _get _to be worried, especially after what he said.

I blinked away tears and pushed myself to my feet. _Please, please, leave. _Nadia was whining as she recalled the memories.

**I can't. He's my mate. I have to protect him, even if he _does_**** hate me. **I wiped the blood from my nose and stared at him. Blood had ran from her nose, too, when I killed her. Derek's horror-filled eyes left me feeling hollowed out and dry as big tears welded up in them, dripping down his cheeks.

"_You're right_," I said slowly, only it wasn't _my _voice; it was Nadia's. Terror flashed across Derek's tear-stained face. "I _did _kill her. But that was a long time ago."

I felt my body move, towards the door but the strides weren't mine; they were too smooth and slinky. My head turned towards him, a profile, and a smile crept across my lips. "I'm done."

oOo

I blocked out Nadia as I rapped on Ramon's door, dressed in ripped jeans and a red-and-black flannel jacket, looking as hobo as possible without meaning to. The shirt hung off me, revealing my bony shoulder and frighteningly protruding collarbone.

Liz gave me a curious look as she passed.

The door opened and a shirtless Ramon appeared, his hair tangled and eyes sleepy. Once he saw me, however, he went into full alert. "You don't have a crush on me, do you?" he asked suddenly. "No," I said blandly. "Good. I don't need this to end up like fuckin' Twilight."

Our lips curled simultaneously and he managed a half-awake grin, his canine catching on his lower lip.

"Ramon, I want you to help me protect the others from Royce and Rae."

"Thought you'd never ask, sweetie."


End file.
